I Know You
by Houstonwehaveawhitney
Summary: Rock Lee creates an online persona hoping to meet new people and make new friends. In doing so he meets the love of his life, in a rather unexpected way. Lee/Gaara Naruto/Lee Hinata/Sakura The ships are real with this one... Contains Yaoi!
1. Rock Lee

~Chapter 1~

"Check mate!" Kakashi boomed from the dimly lit room. It was almost midnight and Lee's fathers were still playing chess. The deal was whoever won ONE round would get to decide what they ate for dinner. They agreed on said terms over 4 hours ago. If Lee could recall correctly, he had heard them bicker over dinner when he had just got home from school. He left from the dining room table and snuck into the living room to get a closer look.

"One more time!" Guy demanded slamming his fist on the chess board.

"Guy, it's midnight… I'm not playing again! Poor Lee hasn't even eaten because of you!" Kakashi spat.

"You're only saying that because you won!" Guy retorted.

"You're an idiot…"

Lee chuckled and startled the two bickering men.

"Lee! What do you wanna eat? Kakashi is a pain in the ass…" Guy snarled.

Lee laughed at Kakashi's crossed arms and upturned nose at Guy's statement.

"I ate at Tenten's house 2 hours ago. I am pretty sure I informed you on my whereabouts, but you were too busy with the game to hear m-"

"Oh…" Kakashi and guy said In unison. They shared a glance and apologized. Lee had heard it all before, this wasn't the first time this had happened. Guy and Kakashi always get so lost in their games.

"I am actually going upstairs to bed, I have an early study session with Neji and Tenten tomorrow. Goodnight!" Lee announced breaking the awkward silence. Well, it was true Lee did have to study the next morning, but it was only midnight and real teens didn't sleep until they're eyes watered. Lee raced up the stairs into his heavily decorated room. He sat on the side of his bed and changed out of his usual Green track suit and set it in the dirty clothes hamper. It was mid May and the weather was getting steadily hotter, he now had a VALID excuse to sleep in only his boxers. He lifted off his shirt and fanned his bare sweaty chest with his hands. He ran his fingers through his hair and realized he probably needed to shower. He decided he'd do it later and rolled onto the center of the bed. He reached under his black pillowcase and snagged his charging phone. He had a ton of messages from Instapic. He groaned at the amount and opened each one. Most of them were just annoying group chats for school. The other half was hate. After he had been caught pinning Naruto to the wall in a nearby janitors closet, the school got wind of it and made quick work of making sure the whole school knew the two boys were gay. Almost everyday he would get nasty messages from people at school he didn't even know. He had invested in an online persona, and made some friends that way. Lee knew it was slightly pathetic that he couldn't make any REAL friends but "happiness comes in all shapes and sizes", Guy always said. Lee licked his lips subconsciously as he entered the lively chat.

"Adamsbottom: Thats bullshit"

"Dylo456: Eat my ass fat boi"

Lee blinked at the screen not knowing what to do. They normally didn't fight like this. He realized too late that they could see him reading the messages and attempted to leave the chat before they noticed.

"adamsbottom: Lee Tell Dylan hes an ass for say tomatos fruit"

Lee winced at the grammatical errors and misspellings.

"Greenbeast: What" Lee couldn't seem to think of anything else to say. The argument was so childish and senseless he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Tenny_9: Leeeeee! Thanks for coming over btww! Sorry my dad got all crazy haha! See you tomorrow!" Lee smiled at the message he'd wished she had direct messaged him instead of saying It in the chat, but you get what you get and you don't throw a fit.

"Gorgusmanity: OOOOh Lees piece of ass I see ?" Lee panicked at the message, he knew Tenten would flip out on him, he had to do something, say someth-

"Tenny_9: In his dreams". Lee laughed to himself then noticed a new username. He didn't recognize it at all. He must have been new.

"Sabakuno: Lol" Lee didn't recognize his page at all. He was deffinantly new.

"Greenbeast: welcome to the chat! Are you new?" Lee texted innocently.

"Sabakuno: yes". Lee blinked at the simple text and had no idea what else to say.

"Greenbeast: well… I'm Lee! Nice to meat you!" Lee slapped his hand against his head in frustration at his typo. He had no idea why he was so nervous. Why was he being like this?

"Lee! Come get some breakfast!"Lee opened his eyes and rolled to his other side. He'd get up in 5 minutes or so… "Tenten is coming up!" Lee whipped up from the bed and ripped the covers off of himself. He stood in the middle of the room with only his boxer on in a panic. Where the hell did he throw his track suit? Lee heard the handle jiggle, his eyes widened.

"Wait, Tenten I am not-" Tenten opened the door anyway and made eye contact with shirtless Lee using his phone to cover his boxerd privates.

"You know we grew up together right? I've seen far more of you than your boxers…" Tenten scoffed. Lee cringed at the comment but didn't say anything, he threw his phone on the bed and once again searched for some pants and a shirt. Being this naked in front of Tenten was way too awkward despite whatever she said.

"So, Neji got in trouble and he can't drive so you have to pick him up, also you're taking me because duh…" Tenten informed too busy tapping on her phone to see Lee scramble for clothing.

"Also, the kindergarteners asked Naruto about closet incident he mentioned you and now the kindergarteners are running around saying you have a big dick, so the principal wants to talk to you. She's thinking the worst but she called Kiba, Shino, and I into the office first and we all said you'd never do that so don't worry." She rambled on without hesitation.

"Naruto did what!" Lee nearly shrieked. "Why would he say that to them?!"

Lee sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, now sweaty from the nights heat.

"Can I do your hair?" Tenten asked changing the subject. She lifted her head from her phone to look into Lee's large luminescent ebony eyes.

"Yeah sure, there is nothing I can do with it like this…" Lee replied unenthusiastically. "Yes!" Tenten squeeled, "I hate your bowl hair it makes you look like a rejected Oompa Loompa.

"But Tenten, Oompa Loompas have green hair and it is in a different style."

"That's why I said REJECTED Oompa Loompa…"

"Oh…" Tenten placed her hand's on Lee's shoulders and sat him on the bed forcibly. She gently ran her fingers through his silky black hair. It had no tangles or odd spots. His hair was beautiful. She could run her fingers through it all day. She remembered when she was young, Lee had long hair but he never knew what to do with it. She used to braid it every morning for him until he learned to do it himself. She was actually rather disappointed when he learned to do it himself, that meant she didn't get to touch his ever so soft hair every morning.

"T-Tenten..?" Lee asked searching for her eyes.

"Oh! Sorry. Your hair is so pretty Lee."

"Thank you! I like your hair a lot too!" Lee replied far too happily. He smiled up at her and closed his eyes. Tenten blushed at how cute he could be sometimes. Lee was relatively fit, he looked quite nice shirtless. She shook it off and resumed styling Lee's hair. Tenten parted Lee's hair a little to the left of his natural center part. It gave him a kind of "I'm normal" look, it resembled his bangs when he was a child. Tenten examined her work and nodded to herself.

"There!" Tenten scooped up Lee's face and squished it into her hands. "You still have baby cheeks!" She teased.

"Are you guys ready to leave yet? Its almost ti-" Kakashi's voice alarmed the two. Kakashi opened the door and was more than puzzled at the sight. Lee still in only boxers sitting on the bed while Tenten had his face in her hands.

"I am made of questions..." Kakashi crossed his arms and shut the door behind him.

"Iwtz nwot wot it woots wite" Lee attempted to explain still being squished by Tenten.

"You two can't do these things while I'm home! Goodness grief. What if Guy saw? He'd lecture us for a week straight!" Kakashi scolded.

"Sorry dad..." Lee said finally free of Tenten.

Kakashi slammed the door and stomped down the stairs.

"You haven't told him yet?" Tenten punched Lee in the arm making him wince.

"Ouch! No! I cannot! I do not want to…"

"What do you mean you can't? You do know THEY'RE gay right? They'll be so happy!"

"No they will not! Tenten, we need to go, we will be late to pick up Neji. He will be cross with me all day if I'm late."

"You're 20 minutes late!" Neji barked."I'm going to be late for my club!"

"Suck my dick Neji and get into the car!" Tenten teased. Neji crinkle his nose at the odd insult and climbed into the back seat.

"Where's Hinata?" Lee asked pulling out of the driveway.

"Sakura came to pick her up a half hour ago" Neji spat. He loathed Sakura and Hinata's relationship. They weren't dating but, Sakura was a thug and Neji didn't want his precious cousin near anyone like Sakura.

"Oh. They're gunna start dating I bet you 100 bucks Lee!" Tenten pried.

"Oh- I um- I do not think-" Lee stuttered.

"I'd rather eat my own shit" Neji sneered.

"You're in a mood…" Lee observed.

"Yeah, there's a new kid in our class and he's pain in the ass. He's my study partner and I despise him. He's so revoltingly spiteful." Nejji undid his pony tail and redid it in the back of the car. He always did this, the car always ended up smelling like mangos when he did.

"You gotta stop using Hinata's shampoo…" Tenten laughed holding her nose. Lee laughed along and honked at someone sitting in the middle of the road.

"Shut up! It smells good…" The car erupted with laughter as they waited for the light to change.

"What the fuck!" Lee huffed. Lee never cursed, this had to be serious.

"Whoa harsh language! What's up?" Tenten asked from the passenger's side.

"This ass hat won't move! It's a green light! What's he even doing?" Lee Yelled.

"Honk at him!" Tenten replied. His break lights went off and he then rolled backwards, fast. The small silver car ran into Lee's black truck. Lee and Tenten jerked forward then back.

"Whoa! What on earth? Is everyone okay?" Lee panicked.

Neji grunted in response. He had momentarily undid his seat belt to re-pony his hair. The sudden collision caused him to smash right into the back of Tenten's seat, face first. Tenten placed her hand on Lee's arm.

"I-I think we hit the car In front of us and behind us" Tenten added searching for Lee's eyes. Lee gave her a pained expression and undid his seatbelt. He was going to confront this lunatic! Lee stepped out of the car and was assaulted by the unbearable heat. It was so early, how could it be this hot so early in the morning. Lee assessed the damage on the front of his car and the back. The bumper had a dent the size of a planet. Lee could feel his patience stretch thin. The man in the car in front of him hadn't exited the car yet. Lee confronted the man behind him and explained why he hit him. The man's car wasn't damaged so he didn't really care. Lee gave the man his information anyway. The man changed lanes, made an illegal u-turn and sped off. Finally, the man in the silver car stepped out. His hair was as red as blood, yet his skin was as pale as the moon. He looked weary and irritated.

"My apologies. I must have fallen asleep again. Here's my number. I'll pay for all the damage." The man's voice was deep and smooth as silk. His every word flowing into the next, almost like he was singing. He was very short and obviously could not care less about this accident. Lee felt himself blush at the petite man. He handed Lee a card with a number and a name. 'Sabaku No Gaara', sounds foreign Lee thought. Lee smiled at his irony.

"My number is on there, call me if there is an issue." He added barely above a whisper.

"I will" was all Lee could manage to stutter out. this man was so captivating, Lee kept choking on his words. This guy was odd to say the least. Lee couldn't seem to put his finger on where he knew that name…

"Why are you here Rock Lee?" The principal asked. Lee recognized this was a rhetorical question and prepared himself to answer.

"Why AM I here ?" Lee replied smugly. It was then that Lee realized that he had no idea what "rhetorical" even meant.

"I don't have time for games Lee… Why would the kids know anything about your privates? Did you sho-"

"NO!" Lee shrieked.

"I am sorry to interrupt but, I would never do that! Naruto told them that because of… recent events" Lee blushed and realized he was probably going to have to explain what 'recent events' were.

"Dear God… So, Naruto told the kids those things?"

"Yes! I would never tell them that!"

"I don't want to know what 'recent events' are… get out of my office…" Tsunade put her head in her hands and sighed. Lee knew she hated ever student in this school, he wasn't sure why she didn't just quit and move to the Bahamas like she always said she would.

Lee couldn't stop thinking about that gorgeous man he met just that day. He was so beautiful, and delicate. Lee remembered he had Garage's number and riffled through his backpack to find that beige card he'd given him. He stared at the card for far too long and planned how to call him as soon as he got a chance. He decided that calling a hot guy at school probably wouldn't be wise so he stuffed the card into his pocket and took a seat near the window. Normally Tenten would come running over, yelling about something Neij did. They had been together for longer than anyone ever predicted. Lee had won a lot of bets on their one year anniversary. Lee always believed the best of everyone so betting against they're relationship just wasn't something he would ever do. He had won over $200 that week alone. Lee brought his tiring attention to the door, students where already socializing in the class room waiting for Iruka to show up. It was the last period of the day on a Friday. If Iruka didn't show up soon, students would soon leave. Tenten made her way through the dingy white doors and took her seat behind Lee. Lee watched her make her way behind him, her expression was unreadable. She hadn't tapped him and rambled on about Neji yet, or complained about Sakura not showing up to school again. She only sat down and fiddled with her pencil.

"T-Tenten..?" Lee asked barely above a whisper.

"What?" she snapped.

"Is everything okay?" Lee inquired.

"I'll tell you later." She replied, there was no tone to her words. They were flat and dull as if she had watched an animal get slaughtered. Lee turned back around to face the front. Lee couldn't help but worry, he had never seen her like this. She was always positive! Even when her grandmother died she was oozing confidence and acceptance. Lee was about to turn around and ask another question when Naruto made his presence known.

"Bushy Brow!" He yelled from the hallway. He didn't even bother to walk in the classroom before yelling.

"Naruto…" Lee replied not looking in Naruto's direction.

"Oh, come on! What's wrong?" Lee flashed him the nastiest look he could manifest and crossed his arms.

"What's wrong?" Lee echoed.

"I had to talk with , AGAIN! I am tired of your shenanigans. I will NOT be a part of any of your schemes and lies anymore. You are alwa-"

"Hey! Now,now! Let's talk about this, yeah? I'll make it up to you tonight at my place, believe it! My old man Jirayia should be out of town for a few weeks. We'll have my place . " Naruto placed his hands on front of Lee's desk and leaned over Lee winking ever so often.

"Naruto i-"

"Shhhh! I'll tell bushier brow sensei and Kakashi! They still think you're straight so it'll be fine!"

"Naruto, I do not like the sound of this… It sounds… sleazy." That was Lee's way of saying 'I'd love to! However, I'm not a hoe, so I need you to beg me'.

"What! No way! I'll make dinner-" Lee was about to interject right as Naruto continued on.

"It won't be ramen! I'll cook your favorite curry! And we'll watch a movie, and then…" Naruto leaned into Lee's ear and whispered. "Then I'll make you scream my name.." Naruto bit Lee's earlobe softly. His shallow breaths running down Lee's neck. Lee trembled at the sensation.

"Fine… but I will not forget this. I could have been labeled as… a pedophile! That could ha-"

"Look, I didn't just get suspended fer nothing. Let it go okay?" Naruto shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

" If you wanna come over tomorrow for a quickie I'll be home after school until around 9 o'clock." Naruto said FAR too loudly. With that Naruto waved his suspension slip and made his way home. Lee's face was crimson red, he'd never been so embarrassed in his life. Naruto had just invited Lee over for a "quickie" in front of most of his class. There was no living this down.

After Iruka sensei let out the class. The room was empty besides Lee, who was waiting for Tenten to finish packing so he could hear what it was she had to tell him "later". Tenten grabbed her backpack and attempted to leave without Lee noticing, her first mistake. Lee placed his large bandaged hands over her tanned pettite ones. He stopped her hurried motions and looked for her eyes.

"What is wrong? You always avoid me when something is bothering you, because you know I can tell when you are lying" Lee reassured.

"I… Me and Neji broke up." Tenten spoke hardly above a whisper. Tenten's eyes went dark and her shoulders dropped. She had obviously been crying about this. Normally when he asked about personal things like this she would burst into tears on the spot! But not if she already cried it out.

"Why?" Lee was more than shocked, they always fought but they were perfect for each other.

"H-he said, I was still in love with you."


	2. Naruto Uzumaki

The phone rang startling Guy out of his thoughts. He had hoped it was Kakashi confirming the order he had just placed. They had plans on treating Lee to his favorite place tonight. It was a place across town and they only went there ever so often. They felt bad for practically forcing Lee to find food else where last night.

"Hey! Bushier brow sensei! Its Naruto"

"Oh Naruto, good evening! What can I help you with?"

"Lee is spending the night here! Kiba and Sasuke are throwing him a party to celebrate his.. uh…grades!" Guy didn't believe that for a second but, he trusted Lee and Naruto so he plaayed along.

"Alrighty then! Tell Lee he needs to be back tomorrow around 4! Goodbye!"

"Heh, bye!"

Naruto slid the red button across his smart phone and grinned to himself. He had successfully: gone shopping, cleaned his room, washed his clothes, finished homework, and called Guy all before 5 o'clock. He still had to buy that damned curry before Lee arived. Naruto picked up his phone again and dialed Kiba.

"HEY DICKWEED! Where's my curry? If I don't have my curry I don't get any ass! If I don't get ass, you don't get ass, Capiche?"

"Yeah yeah! I'm pulling up now turd for brains…" Kiba sneered.

"Oi! That's not even clever!" Naruto yelled hanging up the phone.

Kiba was actually telling the truth and knocked on the door only seconds later.

"Do you have everything?" Kiba inquired eyeing the apartment as if looking for something in particular.

"Lube, condoms, message oil, incents, candles, clean underwear… I think so!" Naruto replied giddily.

"Gross, I meant for the food… Like plates and eating utensils."

"Oh, yeah I have those too. I got them yesterday."

"Good, reimburse me." Kiba demanded with an out stretched had in expectance. Naruto handed him his $40 and change for the curry and gas. Kiba said his farewells and took his leave. Now all there was to do was wait. Lee said he'd be there around 6 o'clock. That means he will show up at 5:50 pm. Because "to be early is to be on time, on time is to be late and to be late is unacceptable." Like clockwork the doorbell rang at 5:50 pm sharp.

"Good afternoon Naruto!" Lee greeted warmly. In his hand was a bottle of sparkling grape juice. Naruto had told him on numerous occasions that grape juice made him horny. Lee couldn't comprehend how a non-alcoholic drink could make someone horny, but he stopped asking questions long ago. Lee made his way into the small apartment building and set the drinks onto the counter. The room reeked of cologne and conflicting smells from varies candles. Naruto had dimmed the lights in every room. Lee could hardly see where he was going. There weren't any dirty socks strewn haphazardly on the ground or used ramen packets placed above an overflowing trash can. It was, cleaned well and obviously very a carefully. Lee took a seat next on the couch and marveled at the cleanliness.

"Wow! Naruto, you really did some cleaning!" Lee laughed.

"Only for you. Took me long enough, but it's always worth it." Naruto flirted. Lee only chuckled and pulled out his phone. Naruto stood in front of Lee and unzipped his orange sweater revealing a white T-shirt. The shirt hugged him well and revealed his toned stomach. Lee and Naruto as well as Neji were on the same boxing team. They had been going for almost 11 years. Lee trained far harder than Naruto could ever imagine himself doing. He loved going because that meant seeing Lee take his shirt off ever so often. Lee was very fit, he loved when Lee got so hot he'd rip off his shirt use his water bottle to cool himself off, by means of pouring it on himself. His muscles were something out of a super hero comic book. They were so beautiful to Naruto he couldn't help but stare. Naruto prolonged the "I'm taking off my sweater to hint that we should start stripping" process to gather Lee's divided attention.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell My parent's I got here safely. That last time I forgot they did not let me train for a week." Lee informed switching off his phone. Naruto said nothing and threw his sweater onto the couch.

"Where is that curry! I am starving!" Lee all but yelled.

"heh, about that…" Naruto started starring at his feet nervously.

"Oh no…" Lee prepared himself with crossed arms.

"I'm kiddin! I can't cook for shit so I picked up some of your favorite curry from that place you love so much." Naruto said. Lee was slightly disappointed he wasn't going to be eating Naruto's cooking, but as he peered into the kitchen and spotted a few dirty pots and pans. Lee giggled, and made his way into the kitchen. Naruto had already prepared the plates and set the table to eat. The table was covered with a red table cloth sporting several candles. The light in this room was completely off. There were other candles placed randomly around the room as well adding some much needed light. There were rose pedals on the floor and in the seats. Lee debated whether or not he should sit on them. He decided to brush off a few and take a seat across from Naruto. The table wasn't very large so sitting beside him wasn't an option.

"I made sure to get that spicy shit you like! I'm not sure how you eat that! I'm surprised you don't have a hole in your stomach from that stuff." Naruto scoffed.

"It takes more than spicy curry to affect my stomach, Naruto."Lee beamed.

"Sakura's cooking sure did the trick though, right?" Naruto teased.

"Oh, that was bad… Sakura is not a proficient cook. She should stop trying so hard and just be herself…" Lee sighed shoveling more curry into his mouth. Naruto nodded and saw to his curry. Sakura was an aspiring "rock star", but had successfully convinced her parents she had plans on being a model. Her mother was a chef and had hoped Sakura would "follow in her footsteps." Her mother however, was delighted to hear she planned on being a model, it was feminine enough. Sakura had made a habit of wearing her pink and more pink attire when leaving the house then promptly change when she arrived at school.

"I think Neji will explode if Hinata spends even more time with Sakura than she already has… He says he thinks Sakura is…" Lee started then forgot the word that was intended for girls.

"A lesbian?" Naruto asked.

"Yes! I know she is, she told me. But Tenten said Hinata is straight so I guess Sakura would just like a friend after all…" Lee shrugged and continued to eat. Naruto laughed loudly and almost choked on a carrot.

"You're funny bushy brow… She's had her eyes on Hinata as soon as Hinata stopped liking me. How's Tenten? She still avoiding me?"

"She is fine I guess! She was disappointed I had to cancel on her tonight but I rescheduled and we should be-uh… anyway…" Lee cleared his throat, he hadn't intended to give so much information. He remembered how Naruto felt about Tenten and tried to refrain from mentioning her.

"Where are you guys going?" Naruto asked flatly.

"J-Just the movies I think, and dinner. Her parents are having a hard time so she always wants to be out of the house." Lee stuttered hoping the conversation wouldn't go where it seemed like it was going.

"I don't like how much she asks to hang out with you. If she wants to 'hang out' she should go with her boyfriend!" Naruto was spitting he was so angry. He obviously didn't know about Tenten's current relationship status, and Lee wasn't going to be the one to tell him. Lee's eyes widened slightly at the memory of today's events. Tenten had said she loved him again! If Naruto found out…

"Whatever… I guess I'm just jealous you guys see each other more often…. That dick of a dad took my phone again! He said I shouldn't be sending you pictures of my dick but that's what you do in a relationship! Did Kakashi or Guy ever see my dick pics on your phone?"

"No, I have two phones… It is very dishonest but it is the only way to prevent them from finding your… provocative pictures."

"Two phones, huh? How's that work?" Naruto stood up and gave himself another helping. Not before cracking open the grape juice and seductively pouring Lee some in a wine glass.

"You know how Kakashi always gives me his old phones? I kept every single one of them! I have one I take to school with me and one I use for… um- you know" Lee's face reddened as he studdied his empty plate.

"Wow! Bushy brow, I never pegged you for the sneaky type"… Naruto strutted over to Lee and set his wine glass next to Lee's.

"Enough of this silly talk~" Naruto switched to a strange accent, grabbed Lee's shirt and planted a soft kiss on his upper lip. Lee blinked at sudden change in mood. Lee was up and on his feet on an instant. He turned his eyes to the floor which was riddled with rose pedals. Naruto pulled Lee's to a bedroom.

"N-Naruto? This is Jiraiya's room is it not?" Lee inquired quizzically.

"Yeah, I switched up the covers and stuff so It's okay! His bed is a king size! Mines is a twin so we'll have more room." Blinked at Naruto before grabbing his shirt to pull him closer. Naruto smiled and kissed lee softly on the lips. Lee wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him so close their lips smashed together and they're chests met. Lee pushed himself back to the middle of the bed and laid himself underneath Naruto. Naruto had followed him to the center of the bed and placed himself in between Lee's legs. Naruto bit his lip and removed Lee's green hoodie and threw it on the floor somewhere. Lee covered his face with his still bandaged hands. Naruto chuckled and gently removed Lee's hands from his face and kissed the bandages. Lee blushed at the words Naruto was saying without words. Naruto leaned over Lee and nibbled at his neck while running his hands under Lee's shirt. Lee moaned at the sudden contact. Naruto did everything slowly, he always took his time when it came to sex. Lee loved that about him. Naruto sucked hard against Lee's neck leaving a mark, Lee had a rousing suspicion he'd leave with a lot of those.

"W-Wait Naruto, I cannot have too many hickeys! Kakashi is starting to get suspicious." Lee breathed attempting to push Naruto away gently. Naruto swatted Lee's hands away and continued anyway.

"Let 'em ask. I want the whole school to know I own you." Lee trembled at the change in tone Naruto took. He had never heard Naruto sound so possessive. Lee was starting to worry how 'gentle' Naruto was going to be tonight. Naruto returned to Lee's neck licking along his clavicle and trailing down to his nipple. Naruto's hot breath tickled Lee's skin arousing him further, Lee bit his lip and closed his eyes embracing all of Naruto's ministrations. Naruto tilted his head and flicked Lee's pert nipple with his tongue, capping it into his mouth and sucking hard. Naruto trailed his hands down Lee's toned stomach down to his underwear, pawing at Lee's erection. Lee pulled at Naruto's shirt hinting for him to remove it. Naruto sat up, removed his shirt, and tossed it aside. Lee whimpered at the sudden loss of heat. He slowly removed Lee's jeans and licked his lips subconsciously. He tossed the pants on the floor and fondle Lee's member underneath the black boxers. He licked through the fabric and removed it quickly exposing Lee's hardened erection. Naruto marveled at Lee's naked body before continuing.

"You're so beautiful, Lee" Naruto whispered onto Lee's lips kissing them softly. Lee returned the kiss and laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder and another on his cheek, tracing his cat-whisker-like scars with his thumb.

"You are most handsome as well Naruto," Lee placed his nose against Naruto's and closed his eyes. Naruto made Lee so happy in a way no one had before. He loved embracing Naruto this way, he almost felt like he was going to cry. Naruto returned to his position between Lee's legs and licked the sides of cock, nibbling at the veins. Naruto moved slowly licking every inch of Lee's member. Lee propped himself on to his elbows so he could watch Naruto without hurting his neck. Naruto took the tip of Lee's dick in to his mouth moving slowly, he circled his tongue around the tip. Lee's breath shallowed and his heart hammered in his chest. Naruto licked the underside of Lee's member then licked the slit on the tip. Lee let out a breathy moan and bucked his hips wanting more of himself in Naruto's mouth. Naruto took Lee's full length into his mouth and circled his tongue around it. Naruto remembered specifically how much Lee liked to be teased, so he always took his time when it came to sucking Lee's dick. Naruto tilted his head and began to suck lightly, then increased his speed sucking harder bobbing his head at the same time.

"Ah, H-harder" Lee moaned in between his heavy breathes. Naruto picked up speed, harder and faster than he ever wanted someone to do him. Lee clutched the sheets bellow him desperately. Lee's breathing was heavy, and shallow at the same time. Lee bucked his hips again wanting even more of himself into Naruto's hot mouth. Naruto took all of Lee's length into his throat, his eyes watered at the feeling and size. Lee threw his head back feeling his end nearing. He felt his muscles heat up, his toes curl and his fingers tighten their grip on the sheets.

"N-Naruto! i…I'm- I'm gunna cu- cum!" Lee cried breathlessly. Naruto felt his own erection ache in his boxers at the sound of Lee's moans. Lee came with a cry, squeezing his eyes shut, and arching his back in ecstasy. Lee opened his eyes just in time to see Naruto lick the cum off of his lips. Lee almost felt his erection return.

"I'm gunna own you tonight Lee…" Naruto whispered in Lee's ear, licking along the lobe. Lee was so coming down from his high, he couldn't really focus on whatever Naruto was saying.

"How can I take you? You wanna stay on your back?" Naruto asked reaching into a draw on the left side of the bed.

"My-"

"Good!" Naruto interrupted smashing his lips into Lee's. Lee chuckled and wrapped his legs around Naruto's slender waist. Lee pushed Naruto back and sat up to lean over him. He searched for Naruto's eyes and removed his pants and boxers.

"Now we are dressed the same!" Lee joked. Naruto laughed and sat up faster than Lee had expected and pinned Lee to the bed.

"Did I ever tell you, the face you make when you jizz makes me jizz?" Naruto attacked Lee's neck with sloppy open mouth kisses before Lee could answer. Lee cursed and arched his back at the sensation.

"Hey, check it out!" Naruto stopped his sporadic kissing to show Lee a bottle.

"Its lube! The kind that heats up!" Lee's face turned crimson red. Naruto opened the bottle and poured a good amount on his fingers. He rubbed his lubed finger around Lee's opening, He slipped one finger inside flicking it around. Lee bit his lip and closed his eyes. Naruto Added a second finger and made a scissoring motion. Lee felt his muscles burn at the sensation, he loved the burn it made his hands shake. Naruto added more fingers and set Lee's body was on fire, he hadn't remembered this part feeling this good.

"N-N.." Lee tried.

"You're so impatient, I love you…" Naruto whispered sweetly.

"H-hurry up, and f-fuck me" Lee whimpered in want. Naruto removed his fingers and positioned himself in between Lee. Naruto kissed the insides of Lee's thighs and spread more lube on to his now aching erection.

"Tell me how badly you want my cock." Naruto demanded circling his member around Lee's opening. Lee moaned at the sensation rolling his head to the side against the pillow

"I want it so badly, daddy…" Lee clapped his hands over his mouth almost immediately. The word had just slipped out he hadn't meant to call Naruto that! Naruto's eyes widened as he paused abruptly, stilling his every muscle.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to- it just slipped ou-" Lee cried pressing himself into the bed in an attempt to hide.

"Say it again" Naruto interrupted him, and all but demanded him to say it again.

"I want you inside me, D-Daddy" Lee's face burned violently. The way Naruto was looking at him made his heart dance. He had never looked so passionate, almost like something had woken up inside of him.

"I'm gunna make you scream my name." Naruto pushed the tip of his cock inside of Lee's tight opening and grunted. Lee's insides were on fire, he felt his opening stretch to compacity. Naruto looked for Lee's eyes and thrusted the rest of his member into his opening when he noticed Lee relax. It took all that was in Lee not to scream right then. His whole body was on fire, he was sure he was sweating.

"You can move now," Lee informed. Naruto thrusted into Lee's wanting body, Lee was so tight and hot. Naruto wanted more, much more. Naruto rolled his hips, he was looking for that special spo-

"N-NarutTO" Lee cried, his voice dripping with lust. Naruto smirked to himself, and thrusted into that spot with all he had. Lee's moaned so loudly his own voice was nearly unrecognizable. Lee wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist desperately wanting more of Naruto inside of him. Lee's breaths were nearly strangling him, his every muscle sang as Naruto abused his 'special spot'. The sound of Lee's moans and Naruto's heavy breathing filled the room. Naruto loved the sound skin smacking skin and made a point to embrace every moment. Lee opened his eyes and caught Naruto staring him down, the dim light making his eyes almost glisten. Lee must have been making an embarrassing face and immediately attempted to cover his face. Naruto leaned over him and pinned his arms to the bed as he continued his thrusts panting into Lee's ear.

"N-Naruto! I-I'm so close…" Lee gasped as he felt his end approaching fast. Naruto increased his speed moving quickly losing the rhythm his moments becoming feral with every thrust. Naruto wrapped his large hands around Lee's hardened cock and pumped him until he came onto Naruto's stomach. Naruto continued to thrust until he came with a loud moan into Lee's ear. Naruto collapsed onto Lee's stomach, Lee squeaked at the sudden weight. Lee rolled his head back and let out one last heavy breath, he ran his fingers through Naruto's now sweaty hair.

"So,you forgive me now?" Naruto asked tiredly. Lee rolled his eyes and slid his hands up and down Naruto's back.

"I have to leave early tomorrow morning, Naruto so do not get any ideas." Lee yawned and placed his bandaged hand into Naruto's chest.

"Why?" Naruto yawned as well moving Lee's hand so he could grind up angst Lee's limp body.

"I am uh- meeting with Tenten tomorrow. We have to discuss some-something." Lee tried distracted by Naruto's slow rubbing.

"Tenten huh? Whatever she can't have you so whatever" Naruto shrugged stopping his thrusts to place his head in the crook of Lee's neck. Lee remembered Naruto saying something else before he fell asleep but he couldn't remember what it was.


End file.
